This invention relates to an apparatus for releasably engaging an object from an elevated position. More particularly this invention relates to an apparatus for raising and lowering a hunting bow to and from a hunting position in a tree.
Hunters have enjoyed hunting with a bow and arrow for centuries. In the course of hunting with the bow and arrow, it is often advantageous for the hunter to position himself in a tree or other elevated position to enhance his prospects for catching his prey.
Trees are difficult to climb, often requiring the hunter to use both hands and both feet to attain the desired position. This presents the difficulty of effectively carrying the hunter's equipment such as the hunting bow. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective apparatus for assisting in the raising and lowering of a hunting bow to and from an elevated surface such as a tree stand or tree branch.
Various attempts have been made to assist the hunter in the raising and lowering of his hunting bow. In one example, a rope with a clip attached at an end is carried with the hunter. The hunter clips one end to the bow and then climbs the tree, gradually letting out the rope as he climbs. The rope is then retrieved when the hunter is situated in his elevated station. The bow is lowered to the ground and then the rope is dropped when the hunter returns to the ground. This apparatus, while cheap, has the disadvantage that the cord becomes easily tangled and catches on branches and is difficult to feed out as the hunter is climbing the tree. Storage of the rope is also a problem.
Other attempts to assist the hunter in this regard have used a flat strap in conjunction with a reel. A strap is stronger than a rope and can be used to raise the hunter's other equipment such as a backpack. However, the advantages of a strap are generally not utilized. Hunters rarely carry more than a bow up the tree, choosing instead to leave their supplies on the ground. Strap devices also are cumbersome for a hunter since he frequently must carry the device in his hand while he climbs the tree. The strap devices of the prior art also do not provide for efficient winding or a controlled unwinding of the strap from the reel. A strap must be wound flat requiring greater control and attention by the hunter. Additionally, straps are not economical since the materials involved are costly.
Most devices for raising or lowering a hunting bow include a clip which must be manually disengaged from the respective gear. While a clip provides stability, it also presents a serious limitation during use of the device to lower his bow back to the ground. The hunter cannot unclip his gear from a remote location. Thus, after a hunter who is positioned in a tree branch lowers his gear to the ground, he must either manipulate his reel about numerous branches during his descent or throw his reel to the ground. This is undesirable because it is difficult to hold on to a reel while climbing and the strap can become tangled in the branches during the descent. Throwing the reel from a tree branch is also disadvantageous because the reel can break and the strap can again become tangled in branches. Additionally, ropes and straps of the prior art generally incorporate metallic components which make a "clink" sound upon contact. The particular frequency of this sound has the tendency of alerting prey to the presence of the hunter and thus reducing his chances for effective hunting.